Midnight Desire
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Eine Parodie über Midnight Sun. All Human, Alternative Universe und OOC. Hier geht es nicht um Blutlust, sondern um unkontrollierbare menschliche Lust. Rating nicht ohne Grund! Genehmigte Übersetzung!


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören einzig und allein Stephenie Meyer. Die Story gehört Twilightzoner und ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung. Das Original befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/4392180/1/

**A/N:** In älteren Büchern und Filmen über Vampirismus hieß es immer, dies wäre ein nur schwach verschleierter Ersatz für Sex. Damals wurde das ganze Genre als risikoreich betrachtet. Mit der Tatsache im Hinterkopf, ist dies eine MENSCHLICHE Parodie auf Midnight Sun, wo jeglicher Vampirismus durch Sexualität ersetzt wird – und nicht mit Blutlust – nur mit extrem menschlicher Lust. Also seid gewarnt ...

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Desire<strong>

**Kapitel 1**

* * *

><p>Ich saß mit meinen Geschwistern in der Cafeteria der Schule und alles, woran ich schon zum tausendsten Mal heute denken konnte, war, wie sehr ich die High School hasste. Es war wie im Fegefeuer, Tag für Tag hier zu sitzen, der endlosen Leier der Lehrer zuzuhören über Fächer, in denen ich schon fortgeschrittener war, als sie womöglich wissen konnten.<p>

Bis wir vor zwei Jahren hierher gezogen waren, besuchten wir alle eine Begabtenschule. Emmett und Rosalie fielen zwar nicht unbedingt unter den Begriff „begabt", aber wenn man Eltern hatte, die extravagante Summen für Nachhilfe und Privatlehrer ausgaben, wäre man nicht überrascht, welche Ausnahmen solche Schulen machten. Als meine Mutter beschloss, dass sie lieber in einer kleinen Stadt wohnen wollte, und mein Vater meinte, dies wäre eine tolle Sache, sein außergewöhnliches, medizinisches Talent einem Kleinstadtkrankenhaus zu widmen, zogen wir hierher, in das miserabelste, bewölkteste und nasseste Kaff der Erde – Forks in Washington. Ich bezweifelte, dass es meinen Eltern klar war, wie schmerzhaft es für uns war, hier zu sein. Und für jemanden wie mich, der kaum auf andere Leute zuging, war es wahrlich schrecklich, den ganzen Tag lang von den banalen Kindern dieser kleinen Stadt umgeben zu sein.

Meine Geschwister und ich waren sehr verschieden – sehr gutaussehend, sehr intelligent, sehr anspruchsvoll und was am unverzeihlichsten war, sehr wohlhabend. Außerdem waren die Einheimischen hier ein bisschen besessen von der Tatsache, dass meine vier Adoptivgeschwister zufällig zwei Pärchen waren, und zwar auf die romantische Art. Wenn jemand gefragt hätte, hätte ich ihnen sagen können, dass Jasper und Emmett, die ich mittlerweile als meine Brüder betrachtete, relative Neuzugänge in unserer Familie waren und nicht mit meinen Schwestern und mir aufgewachsen waren. Aber da sich niemand die Mühe machte und fragte, wollte ich ihnen dieses Stück Information sicher nicht geben. Je mehr Gründe es für sie gab, ich allein zu lassen, desto besser war es für mich.

Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, als wir hierher gezogen sind und sich alle Mädchen der Schule förmlich auf mich geworfen hatten. Es war egal, dass sie nichts über mich wussten, ich hätte sogar ein Verbrecher oder Mörder sein können. Es ging nur um mein Aussehen, mein „bronzefarbenes Haar" und meine „stechenden, smaragdgrünen Augen". Ich hörte zu dieser Zeit viele solche Kommentare, wie süß, wie groß, wie gut gebaut ich nicht war. Ich betrachtete mein Äußeres wirklich nicht als außergewöhnlich, da ich ja sowieso immer von den ebenso attraktiven Mitgliedern meiner Familie umgeben war. Aber offenbar haben wir die Forks High School ziemlich aufgewühlt. Und da ich der einzige Single der Cullen-Familie war, wurde mir die meiste Aufmerksamkeit zuteil. Es hatte ungefähr zwei Wochen gedauert, bis ich die hartnäckigsten von ihnen von mir abbringen konnte. Das war nicht leicht für mich. Ich war gut erzogen, war höflich und ein Gentleman. Schließlich wurde die Sprache meiner kalten Blicke und abgehackten Antworten verstanden, obwohl ich manchmal immer noch dachte, auf einigen Gesichtern eine gewisse unerwiderte Sehnsucht zu erkennen.

Ich nahm an, dass der Großteil der Schüler schlussfolgerte, dass ich wohl schwul wäre. Damit waren sie nicht allein. Ich glaubte fest, dass meine Familie dies von Zeit zu Zeit ebenfalls dachte. Aber da ich mich für niemanden interessierte, egal ob männlich oder weiblich, wurde ich als eine Art durchgeknallter Einzelgänger oder hochnäsiges reiches Kind bekannt. Tatsache ist, dass mich Leute meines Alters nicht interessierten, egal ob männlich oder weiblich. Sie waren so uninteressant, nicht wohl genug geformt, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Daher arbeitete ich hart, um mich laufend weiterzubilden und mich zu verbessern. Ich las gerne und sog alles Wissen über Literatur, Kunst, Filme, Musik, Naturwissenschaften und Geschichte in mich auf – also eigentlich sämtliches Wissen, das es gab. Ich habe schon viel gelesen und bin viel herumgereist. Es ist für mich nur ziemlich schwer, mich mit Teenagern anzufreunden, und erst recht mit diesen Kleinstadtjugendlichen hier.

Trotz allem war es nicht so, als hätte ich nie ein Mädchen gesehen, zu dem ich mich hingezogen fühlte, denn von Zeit zu Zeit kam dies vor. Manchmal spürte ich sogar eine ... Stimulation bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Nur wenn sie zum ersten Mal ihren Mund öffnete und sie irgendeine Unsinnigkeit von sich gab, konnte ich es nicht mehr beisammen halten. In jenem Moment verschwand sämtliche anfängliche Anziehungskraft sofort in mir, und ich stand dann immer da und fragte mich, was an ihr überhaupt meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht so sein. Ich hatte so oft gedacht, dass es wohl um einiges einfacher wäre, wenn ich „normal" wäre, wenn ich einfach hinausgehen und eine flachlegen könnte, wie Emmett es so malerisch bezeichnete. Aber ich wusste, wenn ich mich durch irgendeinen Zufall mit einer Frau im Bett wiederfand, die zwar wunderschön war und alle Attribute hatte, auf die ein Mann Wert legte, sonst aber dumm wie Bohnenstroh war, dann würde ich es nicht bringen können. Also vielleicht stimmte wirklich etwas nicht mit mir, vielleicht fehlte mir eine gewisse Veranlagung.

Meine Schwester Alice war wahrscheinlich meine engste Freundin und unterbrach in diesem Augenblick meine Gedankengänge. „Edward, hast du schon von dem neuen Mädchen gehört, Isabella Swan?"

Ah ja, das neueste Gesprächsthema auf der Forks High, die Tochter des örtlichen Polizeichefs, die gerade hierher gezogen war und nun bei ihm lebte. „Wie könnte ich nicht davon gehört haben?", antwortete ich zynisch. Eine weitere errötende Blüte, die zur Schülerschaft hinzukam – wie wunderbar.

„Sie ist in meiner Englischklasse", meinte Alice. „Sie ist anscheinend sehr, sehr schüchtern. Aber sie ist hübsch. Sie will von allen Bella genannt werden." Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass dies nicht wieder ein Mädchen war, das ich wohl enttäuschen musste, aber andererseits war es ja nicht so wahrscheinlich, dass wir ein Fach gemeinsam belegten.

„Sie sitzt dort drüben." Alice deutete mit dem Kopf zum anderen Ende der Cafeteria. „Oh mein Gott, sie sitzt bei Jessica Stanley. Arme Bella!"

Meine Augen wanderten reflexartig in die Richtung, in die Alice gedeutet hatte. Bella war zu weit weg von mir, damit ich sie wirklich gut erkennen konnte. Aber ich stimmte Alice zu, sie war anscheinend hübsch. Aber wegen der Entfernung hatte ich nur eine vage Ahnung, wie sie aussah. Ich verstand Alices Ausdruck des Mitleids ebenso. Jessica Stanley gehörte zu den hohlsten und am wenigsten sympathischen Leuten in dieser Schule. Wenn Bella Swan in ihrer Gesellschaft glücklich war, hatte ich sicher kein Interesse an ihr, nicht dass es sonst etwa anders wäre.

Das Mittagessen war beinahe vorbei, also stellten wir unsere Tabletts zurück und liefen in unsere jeweiligen Klassenzimmer. Ich setzte mich an meinen Tisch, den ich zum Glück für mich allein hatte, und machte mich bereit für eine langweilige Biologiestunde. Dieses Fach nervte mich, da ich von den Anfängerthemen, die hier vorgetragen wurden, schon so viel mehr beherrschte, dass es wahrlich verblödend war.

Einen Augenblick später bemerkte ich, wie eine weibliche Person durch die erste Reihe in dieser Klasse ging. Ich kicherte leise, als sich ihr Fuß in irgendetwas verfing und sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Aber mein Amüsement verschwand, als ich ihren Körper betrachtete. Sie näherte sich dem Lehrertisch und sprach leise mit Mr. Banner, und ich musterte ihre Figur. Sie trug enge, tief sitzende Jeans und ein T-Shirt, durch das sie irgendwie total feminin aussah. Sie war schlank, aber hatte an den richtigen Stellen entsprechende Kurven. Mr. Banner deutete auf den Stuhl neben mir und das Mädchen sah in meine Richtung. Ich musste tief Luft holen. Das war Bella Swan, und sie war weit mehr als nur hübsch. Sie war wunderschön und exquisit. Sie hatte wallendes, dunkelbraunes Haar, das ihr weit über den Rücken fiel. Ihre Augen waren ebenfalls dunkelbraun und so groß und ausdrucksstark, dass man sich in ihnen verlieren konnte. Sie hatte ein herzförmiges Gesicht und volle Lippen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich etwas in meine Brust bohren, als ich sie ansah.

Mein Unterbewusstsein erfasste dies alles in einem kuren Augenblick, und mein Körper begann unfreiwillig, auf all dies zu reagieren. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich sofort und komplett von dem bloßen Anblick einer Frau erregt. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Das war unerträglich, das war nicht annehmbar, und es war total erniedrigend. Ich durfte einfach nicht so reagieren. Aber hier war ich, mitten in einem Klassenzimmer, und plötzlich bekam ich eine knallharte Erektion. Ich schob meinen Stuhl vor lauter Furcht näher an den Tisch, damit niemand das bemerkte. Meine Hände waren an die Ecken des Tisches gekrallt. Offensichtlich konnte ich den erstarrten und geschockten Ausdruck nicht von meinem Gesicht wischen, bevor Bella sich neben mich setzte, weil was auch immer sie in einem höflichen Gruß sagen wollte, erstarb auf ihren Lippen und sie blickte schnell weg. Sie strich ihr Haar nach vorne, damit sie sich dahinter verstecken konnte. Sie musste denken, ich wäre gestört. Momentan fühlte ich mich auch so.

Der besorgte Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als sie sich hingesetzt hatte, hatte ihre Anziehungskraft auf mich noch verstärkt. Sie bewegte sich mit einer reizenden Verletzbarkeit. Das löste eine primitive, und doch undefinierbare Antwort tief in mir aus. Ihr köstlicher Geruch lockte mich ebenfalls, sie roch wie reife Erdbeeren. Das berauschte meine Sinne. Das Blut pulsierte in meinem Schwanz und ich musste mir auf die Lippe beißen, damit ich nicht laut aufstöhnte. Das war lächerlich! Wie konnte diese nichtssagende Person, diese Mädchen-Frau, so eine Wirkung auf mich haben?

Ich wollte meinen Stuhl ein wenig zurückschieben, sodass ich sie heimlich ansehen konnte, aber ich hatte Angst das zu tun, damit meine ... mangelhafte Kontrolle nicht für alle sichtbar wurde. Ich konnte sie auf keinen Fall ausführlicher betrachten, wenn ich neben ihr saß – das wäre viel zu auffällig. Schließlich schnappte ich meinen Ordner und positionierte ihn strategisch über meinem Schoß, sodass ich damit meinen Zustand verstecken und zugleich mit dem Stuhl ein wenig zurückrutschen konnte. Dann konnte ich zumindest einige Teile ihrer Anatomie unbemerkt genauer betrachten.

Ihr kastanienfarbenes Haar war lang und reichte ihr fast bis an die Hüften. Es sah dick und seidig aus und ich unterdrückte den Drang, es zu berühren, eine Faust um ihre Strähnen zu machen und ihren Kopf somit zu drehen. Sie hatte zierliche Finger und ich konnte nicht anders, als mir vorzustellen, wie sie sich anfühlen würden, wenn sie um ein gewisses Teil meiner unvorhersehbar gewordenen Anatomie geschlungen waren. Ich biss mir wieder auf die Unterlippe und schmeckte dieses Mal Blut. Die Haut ihrer Arme sah so blass und zart und so weiblich aus. Aus meinem momentanen Blickwinkel konnte ich auch die Kurve einer vollen Brust ausmachen, die sich unter dem Stoff ihres T-Shirts deutlich abzeichnete. Ich schloss meine Augen und stellte mir ihren sensiblen, pinken Nippel vor, der ihre Brust zierte, und wie ich sie mit meiner Zunge dazu brachte, sich vollständig in meinem Mund aufzustellen. Meine Augen wanderten hinab zu ihrer schmalen Taille und ich stellte mir vor, wie ich sie dort packte und an mich drückte und dann meine Hände auf ihren perfekten Hintern legte und sie gegen meine Erektion drückte. Ich musste mich sammeln, bevor meine Atmung außer Kontrolle geriet. Ich sah mich schnell im Zimmer um, um zu prüfen, ob jemand meine Verwirrtheit bemerkt hatte.

Da ich mir nun alles an ihr, das ich sehen konnte, eingeprägt hatte, wagten sich meine Gedanken auf einen dunkleren Pfad. Was musste ich tun, fragte ich mich, um Isabella Swan dazu zu bringen, Zeit allein mit mir zu verbringen? Könnte ich mein gutes Aussehen, das ich sonst so verachtete, dazu verwenden, sie wegzulocken? Ich dachte dabei nicht an Vergewaltigung, das hatte echt keinen Reiz oder sonstiges für mich. Aber ich dachte eher an ... Verführung. Ja, das Wort Verführung war es, um das sich meine Gedanken drehten. Ich wollte sie nicht gegen ihren Willen nehmen, aber sie dazu bringen, sich meinem Willen zu beugen. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf mit einer Hand festhielt, und ich ihr mit der anderen Hand und meinem Mund unfreiwilliges Stöhnen und freudiges Aufschreien entlocken konnte, während ihr Körper hilflos unter meinem zuckte. Jeglicher Verstand und jegliche Rationalität war vor lauter Empfindungen weggefegt. Ich würde sie komplett ausfüllen und sie würde in ihrer ekstatischen Erlösung meinen Namen schreien. Meine Eier zuckten und ich rutschte unbequem auf meinem Stuhl hin und her.

Plötzlich kam ich mir vor wie ein Monster. Ich war verrückt. Das war die einzige Erklärung dafür. In den letzten fünfundvierzig Minuten bin ich irgendwie und ohne jeden Grund einfach verrückt geworden. Ich musste ohne Zweifel in eine Irrenanstalt eingewiesen werden. Wie bin ich an nur einem Nachmittag von einer fast asexuellen Kreatur zu einem völlig Besessenen geworden? Der Unterricht war beinahe vorbei – _danke, lieber Gott. _Ich hatte kein einziges Wort gehört, das gesprochen wurde, nicht dass es überhaupt wichtig gewesen wäre. Ich musste weg von hier. Ich musste weg von Isabella Swan. Sie schob sich ihr Haar wieder nach hinten und ihr umwerfender Geruch traf mich wieder. Verspottete sie mich gerade? Meine abgeflaute Erektion richtete sich wieder voll auf.

Ich denke, mein innerliches Stöhnen war dieses Mal nicht mehr komplett leise geblieben, weil Bella mir einen schnellen Blick zuwarf. Ich betrachtete die Notizen in meinem Schoß, als ob darauf plötzlich der Sinn des Lebens offenbart wurde. Schließlich läutete die Glocke und ich war erleichtert. Ich wartete eine Minute lang, bis alle gegangen waren, aber ich musste immer noch meinen Ordner vor meine Mitte halten, als ich das Zimmer verließ. Ich machte gerade die tiefste Demütigung meines Lebens durch.

Ich konnte keine weitere Stunde voll Langeweile ertragen. Ich wusste, wenn ich eine weitere langweilige Unterrichtsstunde erlebte, würden meine Fantasien mit voller Macht zurückkehren. Es schmerzte bereits ... da unten. Ich hielt es nicht länger aus. Ich dachte darüber nach, mich in mein Auto zu setzen, bis die Schule vorbei war, um auf meine Geschwister zu warten, und in der Zwischenzeit könnte ich ein wenig beruhigende Musik hören. Ich konnte Mrs. Cope, der Dame im Sekretariat, immer glaubhafte Entschuldigungen auftischen. Das waren die einzigen Gelegenheiten, an denen ich wegen meines guten Aussehens froh war.

Ich schwor mir, nicht an Bella Swan zu denken, und ich tat es auch nicht. Stattdessen dachte ich daran, wie ich auf Bella Swan reagiert hatte – das war etwas komplett Anderes. Was war nur dran an dieser Frau, diesem Mädchen, das mich so aus der Fassung brachte? Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte ich schon andere Frauen gesehen, die mindestens gleich gut aussahen wie sie, ohne dass ich so auf sie reagierte. Ohne dass ich überhaupt irgendwie reagierte, um genau zu sein. Also warum war ich zu einem Sexbesessenen geworden, wo ich doch nur für eine Stunde neben ihr gesessen hatte? Das untergrub alles, was ich je über mich selbst gedacht hatte. Ich war ... bestürzt.

Ich zwang mich dazu, mich zu entspannen und der Musik des Orchesters zuzuhören, die durch die Lautsprecher kam. Ich versuchte, mich auf die Klänge der einzelnen Instrumente zu konzentrieren. Schließlich kam ich wieder ein wenig herunter und beruhigte mich.

Ich erschrak, als sich die Tür meines Wagens öffnete. Es waren bloß meine Geschwister. Die Schule war für heute zu Ende – Gott sei Dank. Meine Geschwister merkten anscheinend nichts von meiner Anspannung, aber sie waren überrascht, dass ich zum Krankenhaus fuhr. Ich sagte ihnen, sie sollten ohne mich mit meinem Wagen heim fahren, da ich dringend mit Carlisle sprechen musste. Sie waren perplex, aber zum Glück fragten sie nicht nach.

Mir wurde klar, dass es für einen durchschnittlichen Teenager wohl seltsam wäre, mit seinem Vater darüber zu sprechen, was heute geschehen ist. Aber Carlisle war kein normaler Vater. Zum Einen war er Arzt. Und was noch wichtiger war, er war jung, er war erst dreiunddreißig. Aber meine Eltern waren so liebevoll und fürsorglich, dass sie kein Problem damit hatten, Kinder zu adoptieren, besonders ältere Kinder, die oftmals in einer Seitenstraße zurückgelassen worden waren. Eigentlich war Carlisle mehr wie ein verständnisvoller und kluger älterer Bruder für mich. Also verspürte ich nicht das selbe Zögern wie jeder andere Teenager, ihn um ... Klärung zu bitten, obwohl ich doch etwas beklommen war.

Die Empfangsdame winkte mich herein und sodann stand ich in Carlisles Büro und wartete auf ihn. Ich fragte mich plötzlich, ob das eine kluge Idee gewesen war. Was sollte ich eigentlich genau zu ihm sagen? _Ich habe heute ein Mädchen gesehen und einen Steifen bekommen? _Daran war nichts Abnormales. Also was machte ich hier?

Carlisle betrat sein Büro und umarmte mich schnell. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen, Edward. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich, ähm, ich wollte mit dir sprechen", stotterte ich.

Carlisle saß in bester Doktor-Manier hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Plötzlich war er ernst. „In Ordnung. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Das ist ziemlich peinlich", begann ich. „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, warum ich hier bin, ich kann nur sagen, dass das eine komplett neue Erfahrung für mich war. Und ich bin ... verwirrt."

„Edward, du weißt, dass du über alles mit mir reden kannst." Carlisle war komplett ernst. „Bitte erkläre es mir."

„Tja, heute kam dieses neue Mädchen an die Schule und ich ... wurde erregt", gab ich beschämt zu.

„Und das Problem ist ... ?", forschte Carlisle nach. Er versuchte mir zu sagen, dass an dieser Situation nichts ungewöhnlich war.

„Meine Reaktion war nicht normal. Ich befürchte, das war nicht ... gesund", gab ich zu.

„Was meinst du damit?" Nun war er besorgter.

„Das ist so peinlich." Ich machte eine kurze Pause und Carlisle wartete geduldig und mit einem verständnisvollen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich wollte sie am liebsten aus dem Klassenzimmer zerren und sie einfach ... nehmen. Ich konnte an nichts anderes denken. Es war mir egal, wie sie sich dabei fühlte ... ich wollte sie einfach ... ich wollte einfach meine Bedürfnisse an ihr befriedigen. Ich bin mir wie ein Monster vorgekommen."

„Nun ...", war alles, was Carlisle für einen Augenblick lang sagte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das nicht normal ist für einen Teenager Jungen. Du bist jetzt siebzehn, Edward, und die Hormone spielen verrückt." Er verstummte und dachte kurz nach. „Du sprichst hier nicht von Gewaltakten, oder?"

„Nein. Das überhaupt nicht", gab ich zu. „Es war eher so, als wären mir einfach ihre Gefühle egal. Ich wollte sie einfach haben – aber ich wollte ihr auch Vergnügen bereiten. Und ich wollte ihr sicher nicht weh tun." Ich atmete durch und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Werde ich verrückt? Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gespürt. Das ist so ... beunruhigend", schloss ich lahm. Meine Stimme hörte sich in meinen Ohren fremd an.

„Solang du dabei nicht an Zwang oder Gewalt denkst, kann ich in deiner Reaktion keinen Unterschied zu jedem anderen Teenager sehen", meinte Carlisle. „Ich weiß, du glaubst nicht, dass du wie jeder andere Teenager bist, aber physiologisch betrachtet bist du das. Ich verstehe, dass du den durchschnittlichen Siebzehnjährigen in deinem Intellekt weit voraus bist. Anscheinend holt dich dein Körper nun ein. Und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich erleichtert."

„Also ist es normal, dass ich ... an diese Sachen denke? Weil Carlisle, da war nichts ... Sanftes an den Fantasien, die mir durch den Kopf gegangen sind", gab ich zu. „Meine Begierde war so ... ungezähmt ... dominant sogar. Das ist falsch, oder?"

„Die Gefühle, die du mir da beschreibst ... diese Fantasien, von denen du sprichst, sind, glaube ich, relativ normal. Ich denke, wenn du mit diesem Mädchen sprichst und du sie magst, würden sich deine Fantasien ändern. Du musst sie als Menschen betrachten, nicht als ein Objekt deiner Begierde. Dann würdest du dich um ihre Gefühle sorgen. Du wirst wollen, dass sie dich auf die selbe Art und Weise begehrt. Also", fuhr Carlisle fort, „lerne sie kennen. Sprich mit ihr, finde heraus, wie sie ist, und ob du mehr an ihr magst als nur ihr Äußeres. Und wenn das der Fall ist, und sie deine Gefühle erwidert, dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. Und ich werde dir jederzeit helfen, wo ich nur kann. Und wahrscheinlich wirst du Hilfe brauchen", meinte Carlisle. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du dich schon einmal darum bemüht hättest, jemandes Zuneigung zu bekommen. Du wirst Geduld brauchen und musst selbstlos sein. Das sind Qualitäten, die du bislang nicht gerade im Überfluss gezeigt hast. Und natürlich musst du ein Gentleman sein. Es ist egal, in welchem Jahrhundert wir uns befinden, Frauen jeden Alters schätzen es, wenn man sich wie ein Gentleman benimmt. Tja, hier ist nicht mehr viel los. Wollen wir nach Hause gehen?"

Ich nickte als Antwort auf mehr als nur seine letzte Frage. Carlisle hatte Recht, wie immer. Ich musste Bella Swan kennenlernen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund fand ich das furchteinflößend.


End file.
